


Overwhelming

by quietellen (Sociofemme)



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 12:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16787200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sociofemme/pseuds/quietellen
Summary: Taehyung and Jimin spirit Wonho away after the 2018 AAAs.the tweet that prompted this:Between the Jimin video and Tae’s little smile at Wonho I’ll take 30,000 words of vmin overwhelming a shy, giggling Wonho





	Overwhelming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misspamela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspamela/gifts).



> It's not 30,000 words but it's pretty much what it says on the tin otherwise! For the Taehyung and Jimin characterization, I'm pulling heavily from the push game clip where Taehyung just relentlessly pushes Jimin down and Jimin is turned into a shy giggling mess himself. 
> 
> Huge thanks to @interludehobi for helping me fix this! any remaining problems are all mine.

After the show, Hoseok was super keyed up. They all were, flushed from success and performing and stage lights, rushing off the stage, grabbing water from the sidestage cart as they went past, all the groups flowing past and together and into each other. 

“Hey, hyung, wanna come with me for a second?” Taehyung said, Jimin beside him, openly ogling Hoseok’s arms where the straps of his stage costume didn’t cover much of anything. 

“Uh --” Hoseok blinked. “Sure?” He followed when they turned down a hallway, away from the general flow of chattering idols and staff. 

“Wasn’t it a great show today?” he heard himself say. “Did you know they were going to do that with the Artist of the Year category? That was really fun.” 

Jimin bumped shoulders with him. “No idea,” he said. “More shows should do that, it was fun to all win together.”

“We’re big on togetherness,” Taehyung said from in front of them, and Jimin dissolved in laughter, throwing himself against Hoseok’s arm and making Hoseok support part of his weight. Hoseok laughed along a little, even though he didn’t get it, and he still wasn’t sure why he’d been singled out to come with them. “Here, this’ll do.” Taehyung diverted quickly into a small room, which looked like it had been used as a dressing room earlier but was clean and empty now. 

Jimin pushed Hoseok in after, then followed and locked the door behind them. Hoseok crossed his arms, uncertain. He’d thought Jimin had maybe possibly been flirting on stage, with his finger guns and thumbs up, but maybe Hoseok had checked him out too obviously and now they were going to yell at him? 

Jimin dispelled that impression almost immediately by coming right up to him and draping himself over Hoseok’s shoulder. He rubbed Hoseok’s bicep, testing it, and Hoseok flexed automatically. “Nice,” said Jimin approvingly. He bit Hoseok right on the top of his delt, through his shirt, hard, and Hoseok yelped. 

“Jimin,” Taehyung said, a little chiding, and Jimin pouted, resting his chin where Hoseok could still feel his bite. “Hoseok-hyung, do you want to play a little? We’re all keyed up from the show and we thought you might want to have some fun.”

“Like, what kind of fun?” Hoseok said, uncertainly, and Jimin giggled in his ear. “I mean--” he felt himself flush all the way down his chest. “But like, with both of you?”

“Sure,” said Taehyung, completely unruffled. “Why not?”

Hoseok bit his lip. “I’ve never -- with -- I mean --”

“Don’t worry,” said Taehyung, and his deep voice seemed even deeper. “We’ll tell you what to do.” Jimin rubbed Hoseok’s arms in a way that might have been meant to be reassuring but really, really was not. He still flexed though.

“I’m down,” Hoseok said, trying to sound confident and completely undermining himself when Jimin immediately ran his hand down his chest and abs and Hoseok squeaked in surprise. He felt Jimin laughing behind him again, and it made him laugh at himself a little as well. 

“That’s good,” Taehyung said, leaning back against a table and watching what Jimin was doing with Hoseok. “Jimin, why don’t you go ahead and take his shirt off?” 

Jimin was quick to oblige, yanking the tight top up from the bottom and forcing Hoseok’s arms up above his head. He stopped when the top was at Hoseok’s elbows, pinning them together in the air above his head. “That’s good,” Jimin said. “Stay right there for a minute.” He moved away suddenly, making Hoseok aware that he’d been leaning back, and causing him to stumble. 

His arms being up over his head made him feel very conscious of his naked torso, and he couldn’t stop his instinct to flex once more, tightening his abs and drawing himself up. They’d liked looking at him on stage, he’d seen that, and he wanted them to like what they saw here too. 

“Hey,” said Jimin. “Relax,” and he bit Hoseok right on the side, just under his ribs. Jimin bit hard, and Hoseok swallowed back another yelp. 

“When you say relax and then bite me, it’s not very relaxing,” he said, trying to draw his arms free. He suddenly wanted to wrap his arms around his torso and hide. 

“Hey now,” said Jimin. “Keep them up there, it’s okay.” He bit again, only a tiny bit more gently, and Hoseok gasped again. 

“Jiminie,” chided Taehyung. “Be nicer.” 

Jimin pouted at him. “I’m very nice,” he said. “Hoseok-ah, tell Taehyung I’m being nice to you.” 

“He’s being mean to me,” Hoseok said immediately, and Jimin bit him again, just under his arm, and made him laugh at the same time that he squeaked.

“Hmm,” said Taehyung, “If he’s being mean, why don’t you go ahead and ask Jimin to be nice to you?” 

Hoseok obediently looked at Jimin. “Will you be nice to me?” he asked, a little uncertain about this twist. 

Jimin pouted. “I’ll be nice to you if you’re nice to me,” he said. “What do you think you can do that’s nice?”

Hoseok bit his lip. “I could -- kiss you?” he asked, very unsure if he was about to earn another bite for asking.

“Aw,” cooed Jimin. “You’re so sweet.” He swooped in and gave Hoseok a peck. “What else could you do?” he asked. He tugged at Hoseok’s shirt, finally letting him put his arms down to his side, and Hoseok wiggled his fingers. “Could you...hold my hand?” He picked up one of Hoseok’s hands and drew it to his waist. “Could you...help with my belt?”

Hoseok took the hint, carefully undoing the clasp. 

“Could you...suck my dick?” Jimin’s voice was cute in contrast with his order, and Hoseok couldn’t meet his eyes, but he was a little glad that finally someone had told him something concrete he could do, and he nodded, sinking to his knees and working at the catch of Jimin’s pants without looking at either of them.

“Selfish,” said Taehyung, but he didn’t tell Hoseok to stop, so he just--kept going, pushing Jimin’s pants down and concentrating on his half-hard dick, jacking it a couple times and then leaning forward and starting to suck. This, at least, he’d done before, and he didn’t have to be embarrassed doing this.

Jimin only let him continue for a moment, though, until he was fully hard, when he put a hand on Hoseok’s cheek and gently stopped him. “What about Taehyung?” he asked sweetly, and Hoseok blinked up at him. “Go over to Taehyung,” Jimin said. “He needs you to be nice to him too, this was all his idea.”

“Aw,” said Taehyung, “Jiminie, you’re so sweet,” and Jimin flushed and smiled. Hoseok started to get up to go over to Taehyung, and Taehyung said, “Oh no, I think you should stay on your knees, hyung,” and he stopped in his tracks, dropping back down immediately. 

“Are you -- are you coming over here?” he asked, his brain not quite putting together what Taehyung wanted from him. 

“No,” said Taehyung, and he stopped there, waiting for Hoseok to think about it. Hoseok bit his lip and looked up at Jimin for a clue, but Jimin just smiled sweetly down at him and patted his cheek, which made him blush and look down.

After a second, he got it, he thought, and he started to knee-walk his way over to Taehyung, cautiously at first, then quicker once it was clear that no rebuke was coming this time. He looked up at Taehyung, who smiled peacefully down at him, and Hoseok smiled back, happy to have gotten it right. He looked down again, opening Taehyung’s pants. Taehyung obligingly moved away from the table he was leaning on so Hoseok could push them down, and his cock, harder than Jimin’s had been, sprang free and hit gently against his stomach. Hoseok took a deep breath. His cock was a lot bigger than Jimin’s, too, and bigger than anyone he’d been with before. 

Jimin came up behind him and dropped down to join Hoseok on his knees. “Big, isn’t it,” he said in Hoseok’s ear. “Do you want some help?”

“Do I need it?” he asked. He thought maybe he did, actually. 

Jimin smiled at him, clear and cute. “Tae likes enthusiasm,” he said. “Show him how much you like it, and he’ll like it even more.” 

Hoseok smiled back, feeling his face flush. “Thanks,” he said, and Jimin patted his cheek. He had never given head with anyone watching quite so closely: as he leaned in and started to suck, Jimin was rubbing his back, and patting his arms, and gently guiding him by the neck, and generally making him feel surrounded and very on display, and Hoseok was half-embarrassed and half-turned on in a very confusing way. 

Taehyung didn’t show very clearly what he liked, Hoseok thought, and he was trying to pay attention to little cues -- trying to watch Taehyung’s hands flexing where they rested on the table, or see if his thighs were shaking like Hoseok’s did when he was getting close -- but Jimin was very distracting, even running his hands down the placket of Hoseok’s pants and grabbing his cock, rubbing through the material, making him almost choke before he corrected and pulled back. He tried very hard not to pay attention to what Jimin was doing but after he choked the second time, Taehyung gently pushed his head away.

“I don’t think you’re focusing on this,” he said, and Hoseok bit his lip. “Jimin, you’re being very distracting.”

Jimin pouted and stood up. “I’m not,” he said. He was slowly palming his cock, like he didn’t even notice he was doing it, and Taehyung looked from him to Hoseok. 

“Do you think --” Taehyung said, and paused, a fraction less composed than Hoseok had seen him all night. Jimin looked at him and grinned. 

“Taehyung, you’re so dirty,” he said appreciatively. “Are you going to make him suck both our dicks at once?”

“See, this is why I love you,” Taehyung said, his voice full of affection. He looked down at Hoseok, his eyes still full of warmth, and Hoseok blushed. He wasn’t sure what to do but for the moment all he wanted was to keep that light gaze on him. He was overwhelmed with the feeling of wanting to do anything Taehyung wanted in order to keep him smiling and happy. Taehyung reached out and cupped Hoseok’s jaw, and Hoseok rested his face against his hand, and smiled back, helplessly. “Do you think you can?” Taehyung asked him seriously, and Hoseok nodded, just a little.

“Anything,” he said, too serious, and although Jimin laughed at him a little, Taehyung didn’t.

“Good,” he said instead, just as seriously. The weight of his approval fell hard on Hoseok, who stared back, caught for a long moment. 

Jimin smacked Taehyung’s arm gently, leaning hard against him, breaking the moment. “Come on,” he said. “They aren’t going to suck themselves.” Taehyung laughed, and Hoseok joined him, feeling himself turn back into an embarrassed mess. He’d never done something so dirty before, never found himself in a locked room with people he looked up to, even though they were younger than him -- on his knees, about to suck two dicks at once, which suddenly seemed so ridiculous to him that he couldn’t stop. He pressed his hands over his face, trying to gather his composure. 

“Hey,” Taehyung said, and his voice had that cool, commanding timbre that choked Hoseok’s giggles in his throat. “That’s enough.” 

Hoseok felt himself flushing to the ears. He jerked his gaze down and bit his lip. Jimin nudged in closer, hip to hip with Taehyung and angling himself closer. Hoseok reached out with both hands, jacking both lightly as he took a quick breath, then leaned in, sucking first Taehyung, then switching to Jimin. He couldn’t remember ever having thought about doing this before and couldn’t imagine why -- the feeling of being surrounded was even more intense than when Jimin had been on the floor behind him, and he lost himself as he found a rhythm, moving from Taehyung to Jimin and back.

It startled him when Jimin nudged him away, the next time he turned to him, but he obediently returned to Taehyung’s cock. He didn’t even realize, at first, until the second warm stripe of come covered his cheek, but Jimin was biting his lip and coming on his face, on his hand, even on Taehyung’s cock a little as Hoseok pulled back.

Taehyung put a hand on the back of his head to encourage him to continue, and Hoseok closed his eyes. Jimin gracefully flowed to the floor and leaned against Hoseok, and after a few moments of breathing heavily in his ear, started to rub at Hoseok’s dick through his still-buttoned pants. 

“Have you ever come while you were sucking someone’s dick,” Jimin whispered in his ear, and Hoseok nearly did. He gasped a no against Taehyung’s cock but didn’t stop, and neither did Jimin. He kept whispering incredibly filthy things, things about how Hoseok looked on stage, and how his arms looked with the straps across them, about how his mouth looked when he’d been blowing them. 

It was Taehyung who came first, despite Jimin’s best efforts to distract and flummox Hoseok, and Jimin pulled him back so that Taehyung added to the mess on his face. 

Hoseok sat there gasping, leaning against Jimin, absolutely wrecked. He wanted to come, he wanted Jimin to keep whispering in his ear, he wanted Taehyung to smile at him again, he wanted so much that he couldn’t keep any of it straight. 

“That was so good,” Taehyung said, finally sounding less calm, a little winded, “You’re so good, Hoseok.” Jimin looked up at that immediately, and Taehyung said, “You too, Jiminie, of course you too.” Hoseok could feel Jimin’s smile against his ear when Jimin returned to continue whispering his stream of wicked words.

“Why don’t you go ahead and at least unfasten your pants,” Taehyung suggested, in his way that wasn’t a suggestion, and Hoseok struggled to get his hands to obey, fumbling the buttons and sucking in his breath at even the awkward light brushes against his hard dick. 

“Jerk it for us,” Jimin breathed into his ear, and Hoseok was so happy to obey he couldn’t even express it, his arm moving roughly as he panted and Jimin draped himself over his shoulder, providing a rush of commentary about his arms, his back, his dick.

Hoseok was moments from losing it completely when Taehyung reached out and touched his arm.

Hoseok stopped, even though he thought he might cry, and forced himself to look up at Taehyung for a long, drawn-out moment as he panted. “Go ahead,” Taehyung said, finally, and Hoseok was only able to grip his cock, hard, before he was coming, feeling a low keening moan coming from his throat as Jimin laughed, low, in his ear. 

It was a long minute before he could look up, flushed and come-dumb and happy. Taehyung was smiling at him, Jimin was smiling at him, he was smiling, it was amazing and it felt like he’d been hit with a brick, but in a good way. Jimin patted his back and stood up, Taehyung reaching for his hand to help him without either of them needing to say anything, and then Jimin helped hoist Hoseok to his feet as well.

Hoseok stumbled and stomped a little bit as blood rushed back into his feet. “Oh shit,” he said suddenly, as something occurred to him that he really should have thought of sooner, and checked quickly to make sure he hadn’t gotten anything on his stage costume -- not only would his bandmates make fun of him forever, but the stylists, and literally everyone he worked with, forever and ever, world without end -- but it looked okay, and Taehyung found a box of tissues on the counter nearby. 

They got themselves relatively cleaned up and tucked away without saying too much, Hoseok laughing more than he thought he really should be but refusing to be embarrassed about it. Jimin had to help him get his shirt back on, and he thought he’d gotten it pretty well locked down.

“This was fun,” he said, as they were about to leave. “Thanks.”

Jimin cooed at him, then swept in and kissed him. “You’re so cute,” he said. “Yes, you’re so fun, this was great. Let’s win awards together again sometime.” He groped Hoseok’s arm one more time, and Hoseok flexed automatically. Jimin laughed in delight and pinched, hard. 

Then Taehyung reeled them both in for a hug, gripping Hoseok’s shoulder and the back of Jimin’s head, and pulling them close to him, and Hoseok stood there for a long minute, breathing deeply. 

“No, thank you,” Taehyung said to Hoseok, pulling back from the hug and looking at him. Hoseok was suddenly transported back to that moment when he’d been willing to do anything for Taehyung, and he couldn’t say anything.

The moment broke when Jimin leapt onto Hoseok’s back. “Carry me back to our dressing room,” he commanded, and Hoseok laughed and obeyed, Taehyung leading the way.


End file.
